In general, downloading services are provided using a client/server model that involves the interaction between only two entities, namely a client and a server. However, there are applications that need the downloading content to be requested and consumed by different client devices at different locations and different times. For example, a mobile user wants to order a movie but is concerned about the cost of using cellular airtime for downloading the movie. In such a case, it would be desirable for the user to be able to download the movie to a hotspot or other location where access to a low cost Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) is available.
Accordingly, it would be desirable and highly advantageous to have a downloading service that allows for content to be requested and consumed by different devices. Moreover, it would be desirable and highly advantageous if the request and consumption of the content are capable of being performed at different times and at different locations.